danganronpa_rebirth_voicesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 2 - Beyond the Surface lies a Deadly Sin
'''Beyond the Surface lies a Deadly Sin '''is the second chapter of Danganronpa Re:Birth by danganrebirth-voices.Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10yppf28M6Q Summary Daily Life, Part 1 The day after the Execution It is the morning after Nico's execution. Ayuma had a nightmare where Maiko and Nico appearred blaming her (him) for their deaths. Ayumu felt very guilty and apologized several times. Ayumu even started to think that she (he) had brought Monodora here. She (he) woke up Monodora made the morning announcement. Then Ayumu went to the cafeteria, where Misuzu, Kasumi, Narumi and Marin were already. Everyone was very depressed and sad about the death of their two friends, except Kasumi. Misuzu said she hadn't managed to get Saiji out of his room, because he still grieved and this could took a while. Then Monodora appeared and frightenned Kasumi with its appearance. Marin noted that Monodora's voice (VA) had changed, where Monodora replied, because of budget cuts. Monodora had an announcement to make, but not all students were in the cafeteria. Monodora said breakfast was very important and they shouldn't miss it. Then Mikoto showed up with Akira. One by one, the rest of the students turn up and most of them were also saddened by the deaths of their friends, while others didn't seem to care. Shortly after, Kazuomi blamed Monodora of Nico's death, which offended Monodora. Then Seishi asked what news Monodora wanted to say. Monodora told them that the second floor was now open and therefore accessible. He also gave each student an E-Handbook to replace their ID cards. He also explained to them that the E-Handbooks are needed to open certain places. In addition, the E-Handbooks are needed for the next subject, which surprised the students. Finally, Monodora said that all should come to the gym at 8pm. Then it disappeared. Then everyone looked at their E-Handbook closer. The E-Handbook had four options: * students * a map * the school rules * and a motive tab Ayumu checked the motive tab, but there was nothing. After that, Ayumu checked the map and the map from the first floor appeared. After that, Ayumu looked at the map from the second floor. On the second floor there were two classrooms, an infirmary, a chemistry room, a garden and surprisingly an ice rink. The existence of an ice rink wondered the students. Misuzu suggested investigating the second floor and maybe they would find an exit. Mikoto left the cafeteria and Akira went back to his room while Misuzu and Kasumi stayed in the cafeteria and comforted Saiji.(1) Investigation of the Second Floor Ayumu and Seishi started their examinations at the infirmary. The infirmary had a faint smell of bleach in the air. There were two hospital beds next to the room. Piees of medical equipment lay around the beds. In the back of the room was a desk with a computer in the corner. Next to it stood a small white fridge. Seishi ran to the computer and was checking it, but the power cord had been removed. Next, they investigated the chemistry room. The chemistry room was dusty and was the size of a broom closet. It had gray walls and there were three shelves lined next to each other, with small stickers on them. The shelves were named A, B and C. Next to shelf A hang a small piece of paper with a Monodora logo on the wall, which said: „Although it's quite musty, and really, like, dusty... The shelves here all contain important things, you really must trust me!“ TBF Free Time Event: Kego Sakuma TBF The Second Motive TBF Daily Life, Part 2 Morning: Discussion about the Motive TBF Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 2)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5CGJ37atOo Free Time Event: Seishi Yodogawa TBF Free Time Event: Narumi Osone TBF The Shrine for Maiko and Nico TBF Daily Life, Part 3 Distribution of Tasks for the Feast TBF Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 3)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CqK_Z_tpKo Getting the supplements of the Feast TBF The dispute between Kego and Mitsunari TBF The Feast TBF Class Trial, Part 1 Suspicion: Narumi Osone TBF Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Class Trial (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLIHl8L7diQ Narumi's Account TBF Ayumu's backstory TBF The condition of the body TBF The Reveal of the targets TBF Class Trial, Part 2 TBFDanganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Class Trial (Part 2)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ugDO9kgCS7o Class Trial, Part 3 The part isn't released yet. Truth Bullets The Truth Bullets were: -Chapter 2: COURT PREPARATIONS-=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDvzX0I0taI Deaths Trivia * Originally the chapter was called 'Beneath the Surface lies a Deadly Sin'.Original Thumbnail of Daily LifeOriginal Thumbnail of the Class Trail * On November 13, 2018, DanganRebirth-Voices held a megapoll, and one question was who to consider Chapter 2 killer. The results were:DanganRebirth-Voices Megapoll 13/11/18 ** Mitsunari Koga (160 votes) ** Narumi Osone (141 votes) ** Akira Tsuchiya (124 votes) ** Aruma Todoroki (56 votes) ** Kazuomi Samejima (56 votes) ** Kasumi Izumo (29 votes) ** Marin Mizuta (19 votes) ** Saiji Rokudou (12 votes) ** Misuzu Aisaka (11 votes) ** Seishi Yodogawa (7 votes) ** Ayumu Fujimori (4 votes) Gallery TBF Videos Chapter 2, Daily Life Part 1 Danganrebirth-Voices Chapter 2, Daily Life Part 2 Danganrebirth-Voices Chapter 2, Daily Life Part 3 Danganrebirth-Voices -CHAPTER 2 COURT PREPARATIONS- Chapter 2, Class Trial Part 1 Danganrebirth-Voices Chapter 2, Class Trial Part 2 Danganrebirth-Voices Rebuttal 3 showcase render I forgot to close the door Quotes References Category:Chapters